Video is becoming pervasive on the World Wide Web. In addition to professional content providers (e.g., news organizations, media companies, etc.) providing a wealth of video clips on their websites, everyday users are uploading user-generated video clips to various content hosting websites. In addition, users of such websites may subscribe to be notified of or receive video clips uploaded by or recommended by other users and conveniently view the video clips uploaded by or recommended by these other users. User-generated video clips are typically recorded with digital video cameras and digital still cameras that have video capability, and increasingly, using wireless terminals (e.g., smartphones, etc.) that have still image and video capabilities.
Users may apply one or more “semantic tags” to video clips that characterize the video clips and enable other users to find the video clip when submitting keyword searches to the content hosting website. For example, a user who uploads a video clip of an amusing incident between her cat and her baby might apply the semantic tags “cat,” “baby,” and “funny” to the video clip.